Titanfall Expected Day
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS. UA. Limite PWP. Aller sur le terrain chercher des infos importantes, ça, l'équipe d'intervention sait faire. Se balader sur les toits d'une ville abandonné en bondissant sur les murs, aussi. Et quand les ennemis débarquent et vous canardent du haut de leurs Titans, ça ajoute du piment. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un des membres soient touché. Et là, ça ne rigole plus.


**Titanfall Expexcted Day**

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le jeu ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Comme son nom l'indique, je me suis grandement inspirée du jeu Titanfall pour écrire cette fic. Je vous recommande d'ailleurs chaudement d'aller faire un tour sur Youtube, pour avoir un aperçu graphique de la chose. Raconter un FPS n'est pas chose aisée :) . Je vous mets également en lien le site en français, pour celles et ceux qui chercheraient des détails approfondis. Faut simplement retirer les "_"

www_.titanfall_._com_/ _fr/_maps

J'en profite pour faire de la pub ! En ce moment, je suis sur deux histoires sur Fictionpress, qui valent largement le détour : _Le gardien_ , de Sevan et Samaël et _Escort Boy,_ de Bazinga. Elles sont douées.

Un grand MERCI à Raven-De-Raaf pour avoir corrigé cet OS, qui sans elle vous aurait piquer les yeux !

Peace !

 **Musique :** Titanfall Original Soundstracks – Full Album

* * *

Trafalgar regardait distraitement les étoiles et la planète sur laquelle ils allaient arriver par la fenêtre pressurisée du vaisseau, tout en rajustant son treillis, qui lui serrait toujours un peu l'entrejambe une fois qu'il avait accroché ses réserves de balles.

L'intérieur de son casque intégral lui indiquait la quantité de munition de chacune de ses armes en bas à droite, l'état de son titan, qui pour l'instant, attendait patiemment dans le vaisseau-cargo à tribord et le logo de téléchargement de la carte de l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir, en haut à gauche. La Visio -en haut à droite- n'était pas encore activée.

Ils étaient sept dans l'espace confiné et relativement spartiate : Satch, le commandant, dans la partie avant, supervisait du coin de l'œil le déplacement du bâtiment, pour éviter qu'il n'entre en contact avec un autre; Shanks, le capitaine, le cul sur une banquette inconfortable et les jambes étendues sur une caisse, un pc sur les genoux, pianotait déjà pour essayer de corrompre les satellites et avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait en bas. Lui et ses coéquipiers, Ace, Kidd, Jewelery et Marco, se trouvaient dans la partie arrière, tout proche de la rampe d'accès.

Marco attendait patiemment, bras croisé, la tête tournée vers les étoiles. Le phénix bleu glace peint à l'arrière de son casque semblait surveiller ses arrière, prêt à prendre vie au moindre signe de danger. Ace, qui portait son collier porte-bonheur avec un visage souriant et un triste, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec une balle de tennis, qu'il avait déniché lors d'une précédente mission, avec Jewelery, dont l'opulente chevelure rose jaillissait à l'arrière de son casque.

Incapable de rester sans bouger plus de dix secondes. Trafalgar avait déjà compté.

Il réajusta les pans de son foulard plus très blanc à tâches noires, le nouant correctement. Il sentit le regard de Kidd sur lui à travers leurs casques. Il releva la tête et la pencha légèrement sur le côté, lui signifiant son interrogation, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir leurs expressions. Kidd se rapprocha, ses lunettes de soudeur vissées sur le crâne, et mit son front contre le sien. Le contact émit un petit bruit métallique.

 **_ Fais attention à toi** , intima la voix grave d'Eustass, légèrement déformée par l'appareil.

Le rire d'Ace fut plus rapide que la réponse du brun.

 **_ Traf est le seul à revenir sans une égratignure, t'es sérieux Kidd ?** Se moqua Jewelery en envoyant la balle au rouge, qui la rattrapa à la volée.

 **_ C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention à tes miches** , déclara Marco, un demi-sourire dans la voix.

 **_ Je vous emmerde** , gronda Eustass, renvoyant rageusement la balle à un Ace toujours en train de se bidonner.

Trafalgar devina aisément que derrière le casque, Kidd avait les joues en feu. A chaque fois qu'ils partaient sur le terrain, il y avait droit. Pourtant, comme l'avait mentionné Jewel', il en revenait toujours intact. Contrairement à Kidd. S'il revenait sans avoir besoin de suture, c'était un miracle.

 **_ Laissez-le faire preuve d'affection. C'est si rare qu'il dégouline d'amour en public** , ajouta Shanks comme si de rien n'était, ce qui déclencha un léger rire chez Marco, un éclat chez Ace et un ricanement chez la rose.

 **_ J'suis pas dégoulinant !** S'insurgea Kidd, serrant le poing.

 **_ A peine.**

 **_ Eh, ce n'est pas en lui tombant dessus à chaque fois qu'il va finir par s'ouvrir** , déclara Satch, qui quittait l'avant du vaisseau. **Est-ce qu'on vous dit quelque chose quand vous vous pelotez en public tous les deux ?** Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Ace et Jewelery.

Profitant du changement de sujet, Trafalgar prit la main de Kidd dans la sienne et la serra doucement, entrechoquant délicatement leur casque. Ils étaient ensembles depuis deux mois et Kidd avait encore du mal à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il était le premier à s'être déclaré.

Ça avait d'ailleurs étonné tout le monde qu'il le fasse en public, un soir, à table.

Il était du genre grosse brute, à se foutre de la gueule des sentiments, ne reconnaissant que l'adrénaline et la soif de sang. Pas romantique pour un poil… Du moins c'était ce que tout le monde croyait. Jusqu'à ce que Trafalgar réussisse, par un moyen tout à fait sombre et obscur –que lui-même ignorait-, à fendiller sa carapace de berserk. Ça s'était fait progressivement, et comme il n'était pas insensible au charme pour le moins… Brut d'Eustass, il l'avait encouragé subtilement.

Trafalgar leva la tête et resserra sa prise sur sa main.

 **_ Évite de rouvrir tes points de suture cette fois.**

Kidd hocha la tête. Satch, qui avait fait un aller-retour dans le cockpit, annonça le Saut.

Quelque seconde plus tard, l'espace devint progressivement blanc, jusqu'à n'être que lumière, puis la clarté s'estompa, laissant de nouveau place à l'intérieur du vaisseau et au paysage extérieur.

Ça devait être le printemps, ce qui ressemblait à des cerisiers terrestre étendaient leurs ramures alourdies de fleurs de part et d'autre des bâtiments. L'étoile solaire était proche de son zénith, voilée de temps à autre par des nuages vaporeux. Satch traversa l'espace et tira sur le levier de la rampe pour l'ouvrir.

 **_ Vous devez rejoindre le point A et collecter les infos. Ça a l'air simple comme ça, mais on ne sait jamais, restez sur vos garde et gardez les deux yeux bien ouverts. Revenez entiers** , ajouta-t-il.

Trafalgar inspira profondément et s'élança à la suite de Marco et Kidd. Il sauta huit bons mètres, atterrissant dans une cour dallée, des pousses d'herbes et de fleurs avaient pris d'assaut les failles entre les pierres. Le téléchargement de la carte était terminé. Le point A se trouvait dans un bâtiment, à huit cent mètres.

Avisant la sortie, il entra dans le bâtiment, encore chic et sobre malgré l'abandon des colons. Prenant son élan, il activa son jet-pack, courant sur les murs pour monter rapidement les étages. _**« J'aurais bien aimé vivre ici »**_ déclara Jewel' en le suivant, s'arrêtant sur un palier intermédiaire, observant le décor. Un immense mobile lumineux pendait tant bien que mal au plafond, éclairant autrefois les cinq paliers d'appartements, ouverts les uns sur les autres. _**« C'est parce que les cerisiers sont roses que tu dis ça ? »**_ la questionna Kidd avec morgue.

Sentant la dispute capillaire arriver, Trafalgar baissa le son de la communication et grimpa dans l'ouverture du toit et fit un tour sur lui-même, sa carabine R101c chargée de trente balles dans les mains, cherchant par réflexe l'ennemi.

Champ libre. Il suivit la course de ses coéquipiers, escaladant en deux bonds un panneau publicitaire, évitant d'un saut des lignes électriques et atterrit sur un toit. La Visio s'activa brièvement tandis qu'il traversait la zone en courant, montrant en gros plan la tronche de Satch. _**« Titan paré dans deux minutes »**_. Le compte à rebours en bas de son casque s'activa.

Alors qu'il sautait sur un autre toit, le visage de Shanks apparut au moment où le bruit caractéristique d'un Transport se répercuta dans la ville abandonnée. _**« On a de la visite les enfants »**_. Le ricanement d'Eustass et le rire d'Ace s'étendirent sur l'onde de communication.

L'IMC venait d'arriver. La faction ennemie. Les méchants quoi. Ceux qui considéraient les planètes de la Frontière comme leurs garde-ressources personnels. Ceux qu'il s'était engagé à combattre, et tuer, pour sauver ce qu'il restait de son monde et venger, « accessoirement », sa famille qui avait tentée de s'interposer.

Reprenant sa course, il se dirigea vers le point d'arrivée ennemi, qu'Ace et Kidd ralliaient également. Marco et Jewelery s'occupaient des infos à récolter.

Sautant de l'immeuble, il passa par la baie vitrée d'un balcon, juste un peu plus bas, effectua une roulade et se redressa, se ruant de l'autre côté de la salle. S'approchant d'une fenêtre, il épaula son arme. Canalisant sa respiration, il se concentra sur le carrefour juste en bas, donnant sur une rue d'immeuble et un parking défoncé. Son œil fut attiré par un mouvement sur la gauche. Un soldat blanc tentait de passer inaperçu entre les blocs électriques d'un bâtiment.

Il était trop loin, sa mitrailleuse ne serait jamais assez précise pour le toucher. C'était Marco le sniper. Il entendit la voix d'Ace gronder. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de voir Kidd filer à découvert le long du carrefour.

 **_ Eustass-ya, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 _ **« Je joue à cache-cache». « J'suis pas sûr que t'aies bien compris l'concept»**_ constata Ace.

Trafalgar soupira et sortit par la fenêtre. De toute façon, camper, c'était la mort.

Il grimpa sur le bâtiment d'en face le plus silencieusement possible et jaillit sur le toit, surprenant son adversaire qui allait prendre son élan pour sauter. Il lui rentra dans le ventre, l'aplatit au sol, attrapa sa tête et lui brisa sèchement la nuque. Une flèche rouge en haut à droite de son champ de vision lui indiqua qu'on lui tirait dessus.

Il fila se mettre à l'abri, les tirs nourris ne lui laissaient pas la possibilité de riposter. La tête de Shanks refit son apparition _**« Titan dispos. Appelle quand tu veux »**_. Trafalgar risqua un œil par-dessus sa protection et vit Ace aux prises avec celui qui lui tirait dessus. Il évacua le toit, prenant les escaliers, tombant sur deux ennemis. D'un même mouvement, il détacha, dégoupilla et lança une grenade, et remonta fissa l'escalier. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa au bas de l'immeuble. _**« Besoin d'aide »**_ l'informa Jewel'. Un rapide coup d'œil à la map apprit à Trafalgar qu'effectivement, elle avait besoin de renfort. A trois contre un, elle aurait peu de chance de victoire… surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres avec les femmes, les gars d'IMC.

Retrouvant la terre ferme, il se rua vers le point A, esquivant des carcasses de véhicules, sautant par-dessus des barrières à demi effondrées. Le sol trembla, signe que des Titans venaient d'être largués. Il devrait peut-être penser à appeler le sien.

Longeant le mur du Wallmarcket, il arriva pile dans le champ de vision d'un Titan. Passé les deux secondes pour que l'info monte au cerveau, il bondit à l'intérieur du supermarché par une fissure dans le mur, dérapant sur le sol inégal, évitant de justesse une salve de balles. Rétablissant son équilibre, il gravit une volée de marches quatre à quatre, débouchant sur un openspace avec des grandes fenêtres. Automatiquement, il empoigna son lance-roquette archer lourd, armant une cartouche.

Le viseur automatique cibla le Titan ennemi à travers la fenêtre sans vitre. Le recul de l'arme lui fit faire un pas en arrière. L'onde de choc lui en fit faire un deuxième. Il rengaina et passa au dehors, atterrissant sur la carlingue du Titan endommagée et brûlante. Atteignant la soupape de contrôle, il l'ouvrit à la hâte et vida son chargeur de Hammond P2011 sur les câbles d'alimentation. Malgré son casque, il plissa les yeux face aux étincelles et aux flammes. _**« Euh les gars, j'vais pas tenir longtemps » « Deux secondes ma belle. »**_

Trafalgar délaissa la carcasse inutilisable du Titan et appela le sien, foulant de ses bottes l'herbe rase. Un cercle vert apparut sur l'écran de son casque, indiquant l'endroit d'atterrissage. Quelque secondes plus tard, son Titan heurta le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il s'élança, se faisant attraper par la main mécanique, qui le plaça au cœur du mécanisme. L'ouverture se referma, les panneaux à cristaux liquides se mirent en marche, lui offrant une vue sur l'extérieur.

Aussitôt, une flèche rouge lui indiqua qu'on lui tirait dessus. Tout en avançant, il se tourna et ne fit pas de quartier au Pilot qui le bombardait. Un autre Titan entra dans son champ de vision, le canardant généreusement. Instinctivement, Trafalgar activa le vortex, qui retint en lévitation toute les balles destinées à le toucher, avant de les renvoyer à l'expéditeur. Sans perdre une seconde, il se dirigea vers le point où se trouvaient Jewel et Marco, jetant un coup d'œil à la map. Un troisième Titan s'approchait de leur position.

L'œil attentif à tous ce qui l'entourait, il se dirigea vers la tour, remontant une pente entre deux bâtiments. Le Mecha ennemi fut bientôt dans son viseur, près à canarder ses coéquipiers à travers un pan de mur effondré. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la gâchette, Kidd sauta sur le Titan, dans le but d'atteindre la soupape.

Mais le Pilot le vit venir.

Eustass se prit un revers de bras mécanique en pleine côte, qui l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, heurter un panneau publicitaire et s'écraser lourdement sur un tas de gravier.

Trafalgar fusionna son doigt sur l'arme, vidant son chargeur sur l'ennemi. _**« Kidd au rapport ! Tes signes vitaux sont alarmants ! » « C'est rien, je vais bien ». « Ace, occupe-toi de lui. Traf, Jewel a besoin de ton aide, fonce. »**_

Le brun sentait son cœur battre plus lourdement dans ses oreilles. Son souffle devint court. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire attention à la fin ? … Son corps tout entier se mit à le gratter et il eut désagréablement chaud. Très chaud.

Il se força à se détourner, ralliant enfin de bâtiment. De rage, il extermina les deux Pilots restants, les écrasant sous les patins de son Titan. Marco termina avec les données, et détruisit l'unité centrale. _**« Le transport est arrivé. ».**_

Jewel et Marco s'agrippèrent à sa carlingue tandis qu'il de dirigeait au pas de course vers la zone de récupération.

 **_ Ace, comment il va ?**

 _ **« C'est pas moi le médecin. Il est vivant, c'est tout c'que j'peux t'dire. Et il pèse une tonne. »« J't'emmerde ».« On t'avais dit de faire attention bordel ! »**_

Arrivé devant l'appartement que survolait le transport, Trafalgar s'éjecta de son Titan, rentra sain et sauf en compagnie des deux autres.

* * *

 _Deux jours après._

 **_ Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?** Demanda Eustass, ne lâchant pas du regard le visage de Trafalgar.

Celui-ci garda le silence, continuant son inspection des bleus bien foncés sur les côtes de son patient, assis sur la table d'auscultation en cuir usé. Il prit un tube de gel dans le fourbie de la petite desserte, en mit une noix sur ses doigts et appliqua la substance fraîche sur la peau contusionnée, avec délicatesse. Kidd eut une légère moue, la douleur ayant considérablement diminué depuis l'impact.

 **_ Putain Trafalgar, arrête de m'ignorer, tu sais qu'je déteste ça !**

Imperturbable, le brun continua sur sa lancée, ne profitant pas de la situation pour lui faire mal, ce qui demandait une certaine maîtrise de soi. Kidd étouffa un grognement de frustration, se laissant faire sans protester… ou presque.

 **_ Ça fait deux jours, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je m'excuse** , râla-t-il.

Le doc releva la tête, plongeant son regard orageux dans le sien. Le rouge sentit son ventre faire un looping. La plupart du temps, c'était bougrement excitant. Mais là… Il se sentait … assez honteux.

Il soutint et endura son regard pénétrant, croisant les doigts pour qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole. Parce que vraiment il n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde lui faisait la gueule, même Marco ! Bon Satch et Shanks lui avaient passé un savon, comme d'habitude et le traitaient normalement. Mais se faire snobé par tous ses équipiers, Trafalgar le premier, blessait profondément son ego.

Mais le brun garda le silence. Il se détourna et se lava les mains dans la gamelle d'eau mise à disposition, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de la desserte et de prendre une compresse régénératrice. Retirant la protection, il l'appliqua sur la zone la plus endommagée, avec toujours autant de délicatesse.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se détourner, Eustass lui prit un poignet fermement, le forçant à le regarder.

 **_ Eh … je te demande pardon** , dit-il, la voix basse et sincère, accrochant son regard au sien.

Après quelques secondes, au grand soulagement de Kidd, Trafalgar ouvrit la bouche.

 **_ Quand ce ne sont pas des balles à extraire ou des blessures à recoudre, ce sont des bleus à soigner et des os à remettre en place. Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me feras l'honneur de revenir sans une égratignure ? Si je revenais de mission avec les mêmes blessures, tu te sentirais comment ?**

Rien que l'idée d'un Trafalgar blessé fit bouillir son sang.

 **_ Très mal.**

Le brun eut un demi-sourire et captura son regard.

 **_ Je suis médecin. Ça n'inclues pas que je ne ressente rien quand je dois te recoudre, Eustass. Ça me fait mal de voir que, parce que je suis ton amant et ton médecin, tu penses que quelque balles ou quelques bleus ne sont rien, parce que je peux te soigner. Et ne me dis pas le contraire** , ajouta-t-il en le voyant prêt à contester. **Je vais finir par demander à Jewel de s'occuper de tes blessures.**

 **_ Tu f'rais pas ça…**

 **_ Si** , affirma-t-il calmement, son demi-sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

Il se défit doucement de l'emprise de sa main et rangea la desserte. Kidd baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il se trouvait soudainement con, à ne pas avoir inversé la situation plus tôt. Rien que l'idée lui hérissait les poils de frustration…

Il attrapa Trafalgar par la ceinture et l'attira à lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque, passant ses bras autour de son ventre, satisfait d'éprouver son corps contre le sien. Il lui embrassa l'épaule.

_ **Je te demande pardon** , murmura-t-il sincèrement. **Je n'avais pas réalisé … Comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en mettre une ? T'es toujours si … doux, alors que je … Si c'était moi le médecin, je ne te laisserais pas quitter la base. Comment tu fais ?**

Trafalgar rit en silence et se tourna dans ses bras.

 **_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais ça ne servirait à rien : tu es une tête de mule comme on n'en fait plus. Tu es doué sur le terrain. Et même si j'ai de la force, une droite ne te ferait pas grand-chose.**

Il s'écarta et rangea la desserte tandis qu'Eustass renfila son t-shirt noir moulant. Satch passa dans le couloir, annonçant l'heure du repas.

 **_ … On a le temps avant d'aller manger ?** demanda Kidd, la voix basse pleine de sous-entendus et le sourire en coin.

Trafalgar le regarda en coin et secoua la tête.

 **_ N'y pense même pas. En fait, t'étais juste en manque de sexe…** ajouta-t-il en se tournant et en levant les yeux vers lui, observant attentivement son expression.

Le demi-sourire carnassier en disait long sur ce qu'il désirait à cet instant. Eustass réduisit l'espace qui les séparait, augmentant la soudaine tension électrique entre eux.

 **_ Y a pas que ça…**

Trafalgar eut un quart de sourire et tourna les talons, lâchant un rapide **« faut aller manger »** avant que les bras de son amant ne l'attrape et le plaque contre son torse, que sa bouche n'envahisse de baisers sa nuque et le creux de son cou. Bon sang… ! Boycotter les câlins aux lits n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, parce que du coup, lui aussi était en manque… Sentir le corps chaud, puissant et ferme de Kidd contre lui était affreusement agréable, bénéfique. Pas vital mais presque. Avoir ses grandes mains calleuses sur son corps lui faisait du bien.

 **_ Kidd, on doit aller manger** , protesta-t-il en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte, sans succès, évidemment.

L'interpellé eut un rire bas, juste en dessous de son oreille, lui embrassant la peau.

 **_ J'suis affamé…**

Le brun ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, tentant vainement d'étouffer la monter de désir que cette phrase venait de faire surgir. Profitant de son moment de faiblesse, Eustass le fit tourner dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres, crochetant l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Trafalgar batailla ferme, bien décidé à ne pas lui céder un pouce de terrain. Non mais oh ! Manquerait plus qu'ça ! Il lui mordilla les lèvres, se dérobant sous ses attaques, revenant plus sensuel et insaisissable, rendant le rouge dingue.

Celui-ci le prit à bras le corps, insensible à ses bleus, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il adorait qu'on lui résiste. Que Trafalgar lui résiste. Ça rendait le jeu plus piquant et la victoire plus savoureuse encore. Il souleva son amant et se tourna vers la table d'auscultation, appuyant sur la pédale pour la remonter à hauteur de ses hanches, pour poser son médecin dessus.

Le brun grogna lorsque Kidd se glissa entre ses jambes, les forçant à s'écarter. Il retint un gémissement quand il se frotta langoureusement contre lui, pressant sa bosse contre son érection douloureuse.

Boycotter, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon plan, ça le rendait plus tactile et sensible… Oh et puis merde, il pourrait toujours passer par la cuisine demander quelque chose, prétextant une immersion dans une étude de cas, une connerie dans le genre.

Constatant qu'il ne gagnerait pas sur le terrain de ses lèvres, Eustass glissa les siennes le long de son cou, mordillant sa peau halée avec délicatesse, la faisant rougir d'agacement et de plaisir. Ses mains ne furent pas en reste, passant sous son t-shirt pour redécouvrir les lignes de ses hanches, de ses reins, de ses côtes, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, la souplesse de ses muscles, la chaleur vitale qui émanait de lui. Au gémissement que poussa son brun, il sut que la victoire n'était plus très loin. Il eut un demi-sourire carnassier et l'allongea d'autorité sur la table de cuir usé, savourant l'expression frustrée que Trafalgar ne réussit pas à cacher. C'est qu'il était doué niveau poker face, le bougre.

Kidd monta à quatre pattes sur la table, tel un fauve, venant recouvrir de son corps celui de Trafalgar, l'emprisonnant sous sa masse de muscles. Son ventre se souleva en rythme, accompagnant celui du brun. Il lui dévora les lèvres d'un baiser plus calme et intense, ralentissant la cadence pour mieux goûter leur « retrouvaille ». Se reculant, il prit le temps d'observer son visage, traversé par plusieurs émotions. Il le dévora des yeux, redessinant de son pouce la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure.

 **_ Mange-moi, qu'on en finiss** e, murmura Trafalgar dans un souffle, attrapant sa nuque d'une main pour le ramener à lui.

Eustass pouffa, puis ricana quand il lui mordit la lèvre. Il avait gagné.

Il se détacha de lui, un sourire beau joueur sur les lèvres.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe, t'es pressé maintenant ?**

 **_ Tu m'as chauffé, assume.**

Avec un sourire plus carnassier, il s'écarta et déboutonna le treillis de son amant, qui souleva ses hanches pour l'aider. Il abaissa d'un même mouvement pantalon et boxer, dévoilant une peau légèrement plus claire, son chemin du bonheur noir allant se perdre dans le duvet brun qui entourait son sexe, fièrement dressé. D'une main, il remonta son t-shirt gris et embrassa la peau de son ventre, appréciant son goût du bout de sa langue, qu'il laissa traîner paresseusement, descendant lentement vers son entrejambe.

Son corps souple s'arqua légèrement, venant à la rencontre de ses lèvres, désirant se faire parcourir de partout.

Eustass était divinement doué avec sa langue, ce n'était pas nouveau, mais sa peau rendue sensible par l'abstinence allait le rendre dingue. S'était-il transformé en drogué tactile pour que chaque caresse lui donne l'impression de voler ?... Il gémit de frustration, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches rouges, lui massant le crâne. Il n'osa pas le presser, Eustass prenait rarement les devants pour les fellations. Mais il sembla comprendre, et sans plus de cérémonie, goba son sexe, le pompant avec vigueur et fermeté.

Trafalgar manqua s'étrangler en retenant un gémissement soudain, renonçant bien vite et laissant s'échapper librement les sons qui remontaient le long de sa gorge. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien… ! Il ferma les yeux, cessant son massage, accompagnant simplement ses mouvement, se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur, étouffant à grande peine ses grognements. Putain qu'il était doué…

 **_ … Kidd… Ralentis.**

Étonnamment, il sentit la pression baisser, la cadence ralentir. Avant de repartir, de manière contrôlée et implacable. Trafalgar empoigna ses cheveux pour essayer de la faire reculer, sans succès. Eustass agrippa ses hanches, l'empêchant de ruer, pompant son sexe avec détermination.

Dans un râle, le médecin céda, emplissant la bouche du roux, qui avala tous ce qu'il put. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et caressa les cheveux de Kidd, qui se redressa, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

 **_ T'avais vraiment quelque chose à te faire pardonner, toi** , lâcha Trafalgar dans un souffle amusé.

 **_ Prends ton pied et tais-toi** , répliqua le blessé, en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

 **_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordre.**

 **_ J'vais m'gêner.**

 _Fin._


End file.
